Forever Life
by The Stupid Hufflepuffs
Summary: Uhm Yeah. We're pretty much making it up as we go. Lol. *caugh*caugh* We love reviews! *caugh*caugh*


**A/N: This is what happens when two teenage girls talk...**

"SOMEONE GET A BUCKET! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" yelled Jasper as he saw his wife looking queezy, not her normal look you could say.

"Shove it Jazz, she can't blow!" Nessie replied, looking through an old photo album. But she soon ate her words as she was covered from head to foot with a bad smelling liquid that came from her aunt's mouth.

"OH MY GAWSH!" Nessie screamed, jumping up in tears. "MY PRADA! ALICE U'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed at the top of her loungs, shattering every window in Esme's beautiful house.

"Nessie," Jasper said, "Esme's gonna be _pissed_ when she gets back from hunting tomorrow..."

"MY _HOUSE_!" came a shriek that shattered the entire town of Fork's windows. There were screams and sounds of sirens around them. "I'd better check in at the hospital..." Carlisle said. He practically ran from the house. The next thing went like this:

Nessie was running around the house chasing Alice and Esme was running around the house chasing Nessie they ended up in a pig pile...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Bella screamed, entering the beautiful house with no windows and seing the three women on the ground.

"Pig pile?" said Alice all inncent looking.

Edward glared at her, reading every one in the rooms mind except Bella's. "ALICE!" He shouted. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"YES da-HEY U CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Your gonna go to your room _anyways_." Edward said after he saw the vision of Alice going to her room in her head.

Alice stomped up to her room incoherent things all the way, even to vampires.

"Thanks dad," said Nessie panting while placing her hand on her father's shoulder

"You's not getting off that easy little miss," he warned.

"Oh Pooy," she answered, hanging her head low.

"Have good posture honey," Bella said.

"Not helping, mom," she muttered

"It will when your older."

"Funny"

"I try," Bella winked.

"And You usually fail," Nessie sassed.

"Nessie.." started Edward

"I know, I know," and then she too stomped off muttering incoherent words

"One... Two... Three..." Emmet said. Once he said "Three" they heard Nessie's door slam and they all laughed

"NOT FUNNY!" Nessie screamed.

"YES IT IS!" they all answered in unison

"It is Nessie..." They hear Alice shout from her bedroom, which made everyone laugh harder.

"NOT FUNNY!" she yelled again

"I"M GONNA KILL U ALICE!"

"I'm IMORTAL!" came ethe repley

"JACOBS COMING!" Alice warned everyone.

"she can't see him!" Nessie shouted. "HOW DO U KNOW?"

"I SAW HIM OUT THE WINDOW!" Alice shouted "And my uber-awesome Future-seeing skills..." She added as an afterhtought.

"U CAN'T SEE HIM ALICE!" said Edwaed

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed. "I'm... NEVERMIND!" She shouted, decideing to not say the next part.

"MIND READER OVER HERE!"

"CRUDS!" Alice screamed, remembering all their secret powers. "JAZZY," She said in a dreamy voice. "CAN YOU COME MAKE ME FEEL BETTER."

"In more ways than one...." Jazz said, as he ran up the stairs.

"I love watching Alice and dad fight. it's so funny!" said Ness

"I _hate_ when she does that. It puts dirst thoughts in his head..."

"_EWWWWWWWWWW._"

She came down the stairs wearing pajama's and put her hand on her mother's face, sharing 'what she learned' in her time-out.

"Alright nessie u may go to jake now," said Bella without even asking her husband for she new he would not let her go

"YIPPEE!" She screached, skipping out the door.

"U never ask me do u?" said edward kissing her and jumbling her thoughts

"W-wha..?" She asked, getting lost in their kiss. The heat turned up for everyone and soon,everyone except esme, since carlisle was at the hospital, were on a couch making out.

"i feel so unloved!" thought esme in exasperation, but just aas that thought left her mind who should come through the door but....drum roll plez....CARLISLE!

Esme jumped into his arms. "I LOVE YOU CARLISLE!" She shouted, snogging his face off.

"Not that i'm complaining but to wat do i owe the pleasure of being kissed so furvently?" Carlisle asked.

Esme giggled and carried Carlisle up to their room.

"Mom, is it normal for a woman to carry her husband?" asked nessie who had walked back into the house to get her pocketbook.

"Only if they're vaperic, hun." Answered bella and went back to kissing edwards lips off.

"PG-13!" nessie screamed.

Nobody seemed to notice so she decided to spend the night with her Jakie. Not the way u think! The way Edward spent his nights with Bella.

She got in her father's silver volvo and drove away. The windows down and feeling the wind in her face, and the music turned up loudly. "Nessie, Nessie Simpson, now she's gonna crash into a chest nut tree." She sung along to the music.

She wasn't paying any attention to the road and crashed in to a tree! She blacked out...

CHAPTER TWO!

**A/N: We like reviews. They get us happy. And happiness means chapter two. And chapter two is good for you! Hhaa. I just rhymed. xox. SHs. **


End file.
